


Thankful

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona gives Mickey one of her knowing looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

"Hey, what are you doing out here? The game’s about to start," Fiona said, as she hauled two trash bags to the dumpster. She came and sat down on the stairs, making them creak under the added weight.

Mickey held up his cigarette with a halfhearted smile, then put it to his lips.

"Did you get enough to eat? There’s plenty," she tried.

"Yeah, I’m fine…" he took another drag then noticed her face. Ian had told him about that face…warned him rather. "It was, uh, delicious." He forced a bigger, less fake smile.

Fiona smiled, accepting his dodging compliment. “Good. You and Ian should be proud of those mashed potatoes,”

Mickey scoffed, “Maybe I’ll get some more when I can feel my fingers after all that peeling.” Fiona laughed genuinely and it made Mickey feel kinda good.

"Yeah, I might have to get you guys to do some more work." Mickey laughed then they both went silent for a bit.

Mickey finished off his cigarette and dropped the butt into the gravel, smearing it in. He let out a long breath that could be seen in the air in front of him. His hands were cold and it was getting dark; the smell of fire was oddly comforting in this neighborhood.

Fiona looked out over the lawn and pulled her own hands into her sweater sleeves and put them under her arms. “I know we kinda put you on the spot before dinner with the going around and saying something we’re thankful for…” she paused to gauge the man next to her who was looking down at his feet, “…and I know you didn’t say anything, but watching you and Ian, and seeing how you look at each other,” Mickey looked up at her then, “I know what your answer would have been…is.”

Mickey looked at her and saw another look Ian had described as her ‘knowing’ look; the one when he told her he was gay. And she did know, even now. He nodded at her, letting her know she was right. Just then, Ian opened the door behind them and stuck his head out.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here? We’re trying to start a game of Gallagher style Apples to Apples," he laughed at the face Mickey made.

Fiona stood and put a hand on Mickey’s shoulder for a second. “Just talking about those amazing mashed potatoes you guys made. I’m gonna go get me some more.” She grinned then went inside.

"You coming, Mick?" Ian held out his hand and smiled, looking so happy…almost like he knew Mickey’s answer too. Mickey was okay with that.

He got up and took his hand, kissing it and then him, letting him lead the way back inside.


End file.
